Una Nueva Oportunidad
by gataxmillan
Summary: Después de un gran accidente Kurt queda huérfano y las Doctoras Torres y Robbins deciden adoptarlo, al hacerlo su vida da un giro de 360º brindándole a Kurt una nueva oportunidad. Klaine/Calzona.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes: Arizona Robbins, Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Alex Karev, Miranda Bailey, Jackson Avery, Zola shepherd, Sofía Robbins Torres Sloan, Dereck Shepherd y Lexie Grey, mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, los autores y los traductores no tienen derecho alguno sobre los mismos, al igual que los personajes,

Cap 1

Estaban Callie y Arizona en su apartamento hablando sobre el trabajo, las cirugías, los problemas de Mark y en la posibilidad de buscar un hermano para Sofía.

-Arizona cielo ya lo hemos hablado, como podremos adoptar a un niño si ni siquiera nos hemos casado legalmente.

-Buscaremos la forma Callie, recuerda lo que dije el día del tiroteo, que no importaba los hijos que tuviéramos, yo estarías contigo.-

-en eso tienes razón solo que adoptar es algo complicado, ve por lo que pasaron Meredith y Derek con Zola.-

-¿Qué prefieres Calliope? ¿Acostarte de nuevo con Mark?- Arizona la miro con cautela y un poco decepcionada ya que revivió todos los sentimientos que tuvo cuando llego de África y se entero que Callie estaba Embarazada de Mark. Callie con una sonrisa que impactan le dijo –Si eso es lo que prefieres, no pondré objeción.- Arizona poniendo los ojos y mirando a su chica con un poco de molestia dijo:

-eso no es una opción Calliope, ni lo vuelvas a repetir.- se sentó en el sofá, acaricio el pelo de Sofía que estaba allí dormida y con un tono algo triste le dijo a Callie.

-ayer atendí a un chico de 16 años llamado Kurt, sufrió un accidente y su padre murió, el esta algo mal y al parecer lo van a llevar a un orfanato, quizás si hable con los de servicios sociales pudiéramos hacer algo, solo apóyame Calliope, No quiero que Sofía crezca sola y sinceramente quiero un hijo solo contigo, que nadie mas tenga que opinar, solo tu y yo y por favor no hagas que recuerde mas lo que sucedió entre Mark y tu.-

Ya en el hospital Arizona entra a la habitación del niño, el estaba dormido, era un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules como los de ella, y bastante blanco, cosa que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran como el mar, desde que entro en la sala de emergencias Arizona sintió una especie de afinidad con el muchacho, hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, y allí estaba el resultado, estaba bastante maltratado pero con vida, Arizona chequeo los monitores y los signos vitales del chico, todo marchaba bien. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Theresa, la supervisora de servicios sociales, Arizona decidida fue y la enfrento,

- Hola Theresa, ¿como estas?.-

-Dra. Robbins todo bien, usted como se encuentra?-

-Excelente, me gustaría hablar con usted respecto al chico de la habitación nº 5, Kurt.-

Theresa algo intrigada le hizo un ademán para sentarse en unas sillas que estaban cerca del puesto de enfermeras, Arizona le comento que escucho que llevarían al chico a un orfanato para luego darlo en adopción, sin preámbulo Arizona le dijo que ella y Callie deseaban adoptar al pequeño Kurt pero no sabían qué pasos debían seguir.

-Arizona es bastante delicado lo que estas solicitando, yo las conozco y se con son una buena pareja pero sabes que para solicitar la adopción deben estar casadas o tener algún papel que muestre la legalidad de su unión, y lamentablemente para las parejas homosexuales es mas difícil poder adoptar, pero déjame ver que puedo hacer, me parece amable lo que estas haciendo, habla con Callie legalicen las cosas antes, hay que ir paso a paso si desean hacer esto.-

En el puesto de enfermeras de trauma Callie estaba hablando con Mark sobre lo que Arizona y ella habían conversado en la mañana.

-Torres si quieres hacer otro hijo por que no solo me llamas y lo resolvemos, yo no tengo problema.-

-¡Mark!-Dijo callie soltándole un golpe fuerte en el hombro.

-Estoy hablando en serio, creo que Arizona esta entusiasmada con el chico Kurt, yo aun no lo conozco, pero si vieras como habla de el.

Mark le comento que había tratado unas heridas de ese chico, que le pareció agradable, algo a la defensiva pero agradable, el muchacho se sentía mal por la perdida de su padre y que lo veía algo triste.

-Torres ¿porque no vas a verlo? apoya a tu chica en esto, recuerda que ella no te dio la espalda con Sofía, y tu quieres otro hijo, ¿por qué tanto problema?-

-Mark para adoptar tenemos que casarnos, hacerlo legal y creo que no me atrevo, ya Arizona se fue una vez.- dijo callie mirando a mark con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, él agarrándola por los hombros le dijo.

-por dios Torres supéralo, ya Sofía tiene 6 años y no se ha ido, deja el miedo, ven acompáñame.

Mark agarro a Callie por el brazo y la llevo al ascensor, allí se encontraron con Bailey que le pregunto qué tramaban.

-Torres que aun tiene miedo de que Robbins la abandone, y esta dudosa de adoptar aun niño.- dijo Mark.

–hey eso suena bien Callie, ¿según tu no quieres muchos hijos? Por que lo dudas, además Arizona no es tan tonta como para marcharse de nuevo, mira como es con Sofía.- Callie iba a replicarle a Miranda pero ella utilizo su mirada nazi y le recordó que el día en que ella oficializo la boda ambas prometieron estar en las buenas y en las malas.

–En realidad dudo que ella deje de cumplir esa promesa así que piénsalo bien.-

dijo Bailey fulminándola con la mirada y bajando del ascensor.

Ya en el piso de pediatría, entraron en la habitación 5 y allí estaba el chico, despierto viendo TV, el volteo al escuchar la puerta.

-hola Dr. Sloan ¿como esta? Mark lo saludo y le presento a Callie, ella se acerco a el y le pregunto que veía en la TV.

-es un desfile de moda, me agradan los desfiles.- dijo él un poco pensativo, se fijo en la Dra, ella tenia los ojos marrones y el cabello negro como el azabache, le causo curiosidad pero no dijo nada, volteo a la TV y se concentro en ella, los 2 doctores estuvieron un rato con el pequeño, Callie noto la tristeza en la voz de Kurt, le causo algo de lastima pero no lo expreso. Salieron de la habitación y Mark le hizo una seña a Callie.

-allí esta tu chica habla con ella, arréglenlo- Callie miro a Arizona y se acerco a ella.

-Arizona hagamos esto juntas si, Legalicemos esto, casémonos, lo que sea, te apoyare si de verdad decides adoptar a kurt.-

Al escuchar esto Arizona simplemente quedo estática, ¡estaba escuchando esas palabras de la voz de Callíope! Callie le explico que había conocido al chico de la habitación 5 y le pareció una maravillosa idea poder adoptarlo, darle un hogar, y ofrecerle ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

-Acabo de estar en su habitación y aunque no hablamos mucho me pareció un chico estupendo, quiero apoyarte en esto Arizona- La Dra. Robbins tomo la mano de su pareja y mirándola a los ojos le planto un beso tierno, que empezó con un roce de labios, hasta que se fue intensificando en un beso mas apasionado entrelazando sus lenguas y absorbiendo el aliento de Calliope, ese aliento que la enloquecía y la calentaba de una manera increíble, tuvieron que parar porque desde una esquina Mark carraspeo su garganta y después de culminado el beso acercándose les dijo.

-señoras no deberían torturarme de esta manera, sean conscientes por favor- al unísono ambas callaron a Mark el cual se fue y les dejo algo de privacidad, Arizona tomo las manos de callie entre las suyas y con un leve apretón le dijo -Hable con Theresa, me explico que debemos legalizar las cosas antes de solicitar la adopción del niño, pero ¿Callie estas segura? No quiero que sientas presión de mi parte, si no quieres hacerlo lo puedo entender totalmente.-

Callie colocando su dedo índice en la boca de Arizona para callarla le dijo que contaba con ella para lo que fuera, que tenia que hacer unas rondas y luego irían juntas al ayuntamiento para firmar unos cuantos papeles.

#

En su habitación el pequeño Kurt lloraba, recordaba como sucedió el accidente y no dejaba de culparse por la muerte de su padre, si no fuera ocasionado esa ira en el, tal vez estuviera vivo, a el nunca le importo que su padre lo maltratara de la forma en que lo hacia, se tenían uno al otro ya que su madre se había suicidado hacia 6 años, Kurt lloro con mas intensidad al recordar como su padre lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre, el no lo entendía, solo era un niño no muy diferente a los demás; su padre era bastante disciplinado y el procuraba no hacerlo enfadar porque después era difícil controlarlo, mas de una vez el tubo que cuidar de su madre por las palizas que su padre le daba, Kurt era fuerte procuraba no llorar para que el no se enfadara mas de lo normal y terminara hiriéndolo a el por llorón, -los hombres no lloran, le decía su padre tras cada golpe. El día del accidente su padre perdió el control al escuchar que su hijo deseaba estudiar en la academia de diseño de modas; fue todo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando su padre soltó el volante para estrellarle un golpe en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte, tan brutal que dejo a Kurt sin conciencia hasta que despertó en la habitación del hospital, viendo sus manos el empezó a sollozar, se encontraba solo, sin sus padres estaba solo, su familia materna dejo de preocuparse por el en el momento en que su madre se suicido y la paterna nunca la había conocido, acurrucándose en la cama cerro los ojos y se imagino al lado de su madre, tenia un cierto parecido a la Dra. Robbins, solo que su cara estaba mas maltratada por los golpes que su padre había propinado, estaba apunto de dormirse hasta que escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, secándose las lagrimas rápidamente volteo, era la Dra. Robbins.

-Hola Kurt ¿como estas? Como te sientes hoy?- dijo Arizona cerrando la puerta tras ella, al voltear y ver al niño tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando se acerco a el poco a poco para tratar de generar un poco de confianza, se sentó a un lado de la cama y le dijo que venia a chequear sus heridas, pero que si quería estar solo podía esperar y volver mas tarde, el no hablo y Arizona entendió que el quería privacidad, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

–No se valla por favor, no me deje solo- al escuchar esto Arizona cerro la puerta de nuevo y se quedo mirándolo sin decir nada, esperando a que es lograra desahogar un poco lo que sentía, ella no deseaba presionarlo, tal vez solo quería compañía y ella estaría allí para dársela.

Kurt no sabia que decir, él tenia tantas cosas dentro que sentía que iba a explotar, como una persona podía contener tantas emisiones y no explotar, solo miraba los ojos azules de la Dra. Robbins y deseaba llorar con fuerzas pero no quería sentirse débil delante de nadie, eso se lo había enseñado su padre la debilidad no era una opción para el, pero si no hablaba iba a explotar y el lo sabia, -no recuerdo que paso en el accidente, solo se que fue mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, dicho esto empezó a llorar con desesperación, es como si saliera todo el dolor acumulado de años, toda la rabia, quería salir de su cuerpo para no sentir tanto, se dio cuenta que Arizona estaba a su lado un poco dudosa si abrazarlo o quedarse allí y simplemente escuchar, Kurt busco los ojos de la Dra. y le dijo.

–seguro chocamos porque el soltó el volante para darme un golpe por lo que dije, EL SOLTO EL VOLANTE POR MI CULPA, MI MAMA SE MATO POR MI CULPA.- dijo gritando, Arizona lo abrazo fuertemente al principio el rechazaba el abrazo pero cedió y se dejo arropar con los brazos de la Dra, y allí estuvieron un rato hasta que el se calmo un poco y solo se escuchaba un leve sollozo, Arizona se aparto y acuno su pequeña cara con sus manos suaves.

–No es tu culpa ¿entiendes eso? Solo son circunstancias de la vida, yo también perdí a 2 personas que amaba, y me culpe muchas veces, pero en realidad no fue así Kurt, era su destino y yo no podía hacer nada contra eso, el niño levanto la mirada, no podía entender como ella pudo sentir lo mismo que el estaba sintiendo, ella era tan alegre, a veces llegaba patinando a la habitación con una sonrisa un poco contagiosa, ella le estaba mintiendo, seguro que ella mentía para hacerlo sentir mejor; kurt quito las manos de la doctora de su cara y le dijo que no le gustaban las mentiras, que su madre le había enseñado que eso era malo, las personas no deberían mentir. Arizona viendo que el chico estaba poniéndose a la defensiva le dijo.

–Kurt debo seguir con las rondas, y esta noche es mi guardia, te traeré unas fotos de mi hermano y de mi mejor amigo, yo los quise muchísimo, tal vez no como tu a tus padres pero eran importantes para mi, ¿te parece si una vez al día vengo y hablamos acerca de lo que nos paso?-

El chico logro ver que los ojos azules de la Dra. No mentían y asintió con la cabeza, ella se levanto de la cama y se alejo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–gracias Dra. Robbins, dijo el chico. -mejor llámame Arizona, y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Hola a todos los fans de Glee y Grey's Anatomy este es mi primer Crossover, en realidad mi primer Fanfic. **

**(En este fanfic tuve una pequeña *grande* ayuda de mi gran amiga "Little-Klainer" u/4481565/Little-Klainer ) **

**Espero les guste hasta la próxima.**

**Actualización: Todos los domingos.**

**Vive tu vida al máximo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

En las afueras del Hospital estaba Arizona sentada esperando a Callie, solo pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, sonriendo recordó la cara de Kurt, ese niño tenía algo especial, suspirando miro hacia el cielo, Thimoty, como extrañaba a su hermano en este momento, el siempre fue bastante centrado y era quien la aconsejaba respecto a las dediciones correctas, ella estaba convencida que si el fuese conocido a Callie la fuese querido muchísimo, una lagrima salió del ojo de Arizona; en momentos como este le costaba asimilar el porqué su hermano no estaba con ella, eran tan idénticos, no solo físicamente, en lo sentimental eran iguales en cierta parte, la diferencia era que Tim si era más entregado que ella, el sabia cuando estaba atado a una persona, ella no. Recordó el día de la muerte de Tim, se sentía rota, le habían quitado su otra mitad, paso tanto tiempo rota que nunca le importo nadie, estaba con mujeres y no se ataba emocionalmente hasta que Callie llego, y no fue solo hasta que se marcho a África y sintió el mismo dolor que cuando Tim murió, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada, y volvió por Callie, sonrió al recordar lo difícil que ella se lo puso, pero aun más difícil fue escuchar que en su ausencia su Callie se acostó con Mark y estaba embarazada, ella sabía que Callie era Bisexual, pero lo que realmente le molesto fue que no esperara un tiempo para acostarse con alguien. Aunque el tema le molestaba ella se sentía feliz de tener a Sofía, ella era su hija, desde que nació no pudo dejar de sentirse inmensamente enamorada de esa bebe, y mientras más crecía mas la quería, se encargaba de los biberones, los pañales, ya hasta se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Mark en la casa cargando a Sofía o preparando la cena para ellos. Suspirando recordó cuando rompió con Callie porque ella no quería tener hijos, la vida da muchas vueltas pensó, para sus adentros, hace años no quería esa responsabilidad y ahora quería adoptar a Kurt, cuando estuvo en su habitación sintió que el niño tenia mucho dolor, el había sufrido mucho

-Está bien mi vida, vamos

Callie y Arizona se había casado hace 6 años aproximadamente, pero solo fue una unión de palabra y de sentimientos, el matrimonio homosexual no era legal en Washington en ese momento, pero ahora era totalmente diferente.

-Arizona, me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle a Mark y a Teddy que nos acompañen, son nuestros mejores amigos y creo que es importante que estén con nosotras.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Arizona, pero acepto sin problemas, los 4 llegaron al ayuntamiento y esperaron el turno de las chicas, Callie estaba nerviosa, movía las piernas continuamente y miraba el reloj, Arizona por su parte estaba serena y comentaba ciertas cosas con Teddy.

-Torres ya deja los nervios ¿vale? Pareciera que vas a una sentencia de muerte.

-Es que este tipo de cosas me ponen así Mark, y ¿si lo dejo para mañana? No creo que Arizona tenga Probl...

-Calliope Torres y Arizona Robbins.

Llamo el encargado, ambas chicas se vieron a la cara y se levantaron tomando sus manos, Mark sonreía, el estaba detrás de las chicas junto con Teddy

#

Kurt estaba recostado en su habitación, recordando lo que había hablado con Arizona, en eso tocan su puerta, era Theresa la encargada de servicios sociales.

-Hola chico ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor Gracias.

-Bueno muchacho vengo a hablar contigo de lo que será tu futuro, ambos sabemos que al ser huérfano y ser menor de edad debemos ubicarte un lugar donde quedarte a vivir, tratamos de contactar con tus abuelos o algún familiar y no conseguimos nada.

Kurt se enderezo y miro fijamente a la mujer, el sabia que al no haber nadie con quien quedarse se iría directamente a un orfanato, y luego a un hogar temporal hasta que alguien quisiera adoptarlo.

-Se que esto es nuevo para ti, pero hare lo posible por que te adopte una buena familia Kurt.

-Cuan... ¿Cuándo van a llevarme al orfanato?

-La Dra Robbins debería darte de alta la semana que viene, pero ¡no debes preocuparte por nada vale! Todo estará bien.

Theresa se despidió y salió de la habitación del chico, Justo en ese momento Arizona estaba en el pasillo con Callie, entre las dos chicas interceptaron a Theresa.

-Theresa legalmente ya estamos casadas, dime que sigue.  
Dijo Arizona un poco intrigada y bastante apurada.

-Woow chicas ya veo que les interesa mucho este joven, la verdad es un poco complicado pero no difícil, tomen esta planilla, coloquen sus datos y un informe detallado del porque creen que el chico puede estar con ustedes, luego entregan eso con los requisitos y a esperar.

Callie y Arizona hicieron lo que Theresa les pidió, pasaron parte de la noche llenando papeles y buscando documentos, Sofía dormía en casa de Mark, así que ellas tenían mas tiempo para hacer sus cosas, de repente Callie se sentó en el sofá, coloco su mano en la pierna de su esposa y con cara de sorpresa dijo.

-Arizona, estamos casadas, ya somos un matrimonio de verdad.

Arizona sorprendida vio a Callie y le dijo que siempre han sido un matrimonio de verdad, que unos papeles no cambian nada, toma la cara de su esposa entre sus manos y la besa suavemente, Callie siente todo el amor que Arizona le ofrece a través de sus besos, ella empieza a acariciar el cuerpo de la mujer que ama de manera sutil, pasan unos segundos y sus movimientos cambian, Arizona recuesta el cuerpo de Callie en el sofá y mientras besa su cuello va soltando su camisa, acariciando su vientre con sus manos, Callie esta ya entrando al cielo que solo Arizona le puede ofrecer, y con los ojos cerrados hace un esfuerzo para quitarle la camisa, Arizona entendiendo el mensaje se la arranca la ropa desesperadamente, sentir el cuerpo cálido de Callie era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda su vida, ella besaba cada espacio del cuerpo de su esposa, empezó por sus pechos ya duros por la excitación, pasaba su lengua, chupaba, lamia, mordía suavemente cada uno de los pechos de Callie, luego fue bajando por su estomago marcando la piel con moretones de pasión, Arizona adoraba ver esas marcas en la piel morena de su Callie, por otra parte Callie ya respiraba entrecortadamente debido al placer que le hacía sentir Arizona, ella enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia y movía sus caderas rítmicamente incitando al toque que necesitaba, al roce que la llevaría a un orgasmo inimaginable.  
A Arizona le encantaba hacer sufrir a Callie, le excitaba poder hacerla llegar al borde y parar, tener el control la hacía sentir en el limbo, pero sabia hasta donde llegar con la necesidad de su esposa, con seguridad paso su lengua por el centro de Callie haciendo movimientos fluidos y profundos, fueron unos segundos de gloria al sentir como Callie temblaba y se estremecía, y llegaban al cielo al mismo tiempo, jadeando Callie sonreía.

-Valla forma de celebrar Dra Robbins, puede estar segura que ha sido la mejor forma para hacerlo.

-Solo deseaba a mi esposa y la tuve, eres mía Calliope.

Dijo Arizona secando el sudor de la cara de su esposa, la noche paso rápido, lograron armar los papeles necesarios, pasaron unos días hasta que lograron entregarlos a Theresa, por su parte las chicas iban con frecuencia a visitar a Kurt, Callie le mostraba los videos de sus cirugías más espectaculares y Arizona le contaba de sus aventuras con Tim y Nick.

-Torres, que bueno que ya has salido de la cirugía, Theresa anda buscándolas como locas, esta donde Kurt.

Callie vio a Mark con cara de susto pensando que podría haber pasado algo y salió corriendo al ascensor, ya en el piso de pediatría hecho un rápido vistazo a la habitación del chico y ya su esposa estaba allí con la cara sin expresión y bastante seria mientras Theresa explicaba algo a Kurt que tenía los ojos llorosos.

**Hola a todos los fans de Glee y Grey's Anatomy esta es la continuación del Fic, espero que les este gustando, se que son capítulos cortos pero es que voy poco a poco.**

**(En este fanfic tuve una pequeña *grande* ayuda de mi gran amiga "Little-Klainer" u/4481565/Little-Klainer ) **

**Espero les guste hasta la próxima.**

**Actualización: Todos los domingos.**

**Vive tu vida al máximo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

#

-Entonces en vista de que iras a un orfanato las Doctoras Robbins y Torres han solicitado tu adopción, lo que debes entender es que la están solicitando en conjunto, ellas son una pajera Kurt.

Mirando a Callie pasar a la habitación

- el juez ha accedido a que estés temporalmente con ellas solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

Kurt no entendía mucho, veía a Callie y a la Dra Robbins tomadas de la mano, ellas le habían comentado que se querían mucho, pero él no sabía qué tanto, eran dos mujeres, y eran pareja, cosa que su padre siempre había odiado a las personas del mismo sexo queriéndose, miro a Callie y ella le ofreció una de esas sonrisas que te hacen sentir mejor, la Dra Robbins estaba un poco mas asustada, se aferraba con fuerzas a la mano de su pareja.

-Así que ¿eso no es malo? Que ustedes se quieran no es malo Yo… Yo una vez quise a un niño que estudiaba conmigo, lo quise y dolía quererlo -mirando a Arizona- ¿eso no es malo entonces!?

Arizona soltó a Callie y se sentó al lado de Kurt, tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos le dijo que no era malo, que algunas personas no lo aceptaban pero que si el sentía ese tipo de afecto por alguien, fuese hombre o mujer no debía sentirse mal por eso, Le dijo que amaba a Callie con todo su corazón y que tenían una niña juntas.

-Yo no puedo obligarte a decidir qué quieres, pero si puedo decirte que sea lo que sea que sientas te vamos a apoyar siempre Kurt, eres un chico esplendido.

Al escuchar estas palabras Kurt vio a Theresa.

-Me quiero ir con ellas, si quiero estar con la dra Robbins y Callie.

Arizona abrazo al chico y Callie se unió al abrazo y Theresa aclaro que sería una estadía temporal ya que todo dependía del trabajador social encargado del caso si el permanecería con las chicas o no.

#

Callie ya estaba en casa cuando Arizona llego con Kurt, ella había preparado la habitación de Sofía para él, por los momentos la niña dormiría donde Mark, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia a Arizona.

Cuando Kurt entro al departamento sintió Calidez y comodidad, ya Arizona le había comentado como era y en qué lugar se iba a alojar, el no tenia ropa ni zapatos más los que cargaba puestos, así que entro con las manos vacías.

-Bueno bienvenido a casa hijo

Le dijo Callie, a su lado estaba una niña que lo miraba divertidamente y le sonreía, ella se parecía más a Callie que a Arizona, de hecho reía como Callie cosa que lo enterneció, Arizona le mostro su habitación, y le dijo que en un par de horas irían a comprar ropas y lo que el necesitara, que se sintiera en casa.

#

-Callie Cariño ¿crees que él se adapte, crees que le guste vivir con nosotras?

-La verdad aun no podemos sacar conjeturas, lo que si debemos hacer es buscar la manera de mudarnos a algo más amplio, no quiero que Sofía pase todas las noches con Mark, aparte ya nos está quedando pequeño el apartamento.

Callie cocinaba mientras Arizona preparaba a Sofía para ir a centro comercial y comprar las cosas de Kurt, el por su parte solo las escuchaba y pensaba que era otra relación normal y común, se notaba el amor que sentían una por la otra, seria fácil vivir con ellas además ellas entendían su posición, sabían que tal vez a él le gustaban los chicos, y no ponían objeción, comieron tranquilamente, Callie hacía comentarios del Dr Mark al parecer eran buenos amigos, tan buenos que era el padre de Sofía y Arizona siempre hablaba mal de él, como si en parte lo odiara por algo, era divertido ver la cara de Callie en ese momento.

#

En el Centro comercial estaban los 4 buscando ropa para Kurt, el procuraba quedarse detrás de las Dras, pero ellas insistían en que hablara con ellas, q se uniera al grupo, las chicas entraron a una tienda con Sofía y Kurt se quedo esperando afuera, cuando vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos miel que llevaba un café en la mano e iba un poco distraído.

En cuestiones de segundo la camisa de Kurt ya se encontraba manchada de café, mientras el chico desconocido se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-Oh dios ¡como lo siento!, en serio, discúlpame, venia distraído y no te vi-

El chico desconocido se acerco hasta Kurt tratando de limpiarle la camisa con un pañuelo.

Kurt resignado alejo las manos del chico, sintiendo algo extraño al tocar las manos de aquel desconocido.

- No, ya no importa, no te preocupes, por lo menos no es mi camisa preferida- Kurt le sonrió.

-Déjame recompensarte... Déjame comprarte una camisa nueva, así no tendrás que ir por ahí con esa horrible mancha... No aceptare un no como respuesta.

El desconocido le devolvió la sonrisa un poco coqueto.

-Es que, en realidad no estoy solo.

El desconocido subió las cejas en forma de sorpresa.

- Oh lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí con tu pareja.

Kurt solo rio con el comentario del desconocido.

-Estoy aquí con mis madres.

Comento mirando hacia la tienda haber si podía ver a sus ahora nuevas madres.

-Madres- el desconocido tenía una cara de confusión.

- Si, es una larga historia- Kurt suspiro.

**Eh, sé que me he tardado mucho y que el Capitulo está un poco corto, en realidad el que viene será un buen capitulo para los fans de KLAINE, se les quiere un mundo y gracias por leerme…**


End file.
